Jealousy on Deck
by KingCeshmotso8602
Summary: What if Rob Lucci joined the Straw Hats and Robin fell for him? Zoro and Sanji don't look happy about that! Can the straw hats ever forgive him? And if one of the girls does, then will the others follow? Following the woman who was hurt the most by this man?
1. Sapphire Prison

Jealousy on Deck Chapter One: Sapphire Prison

Lucci felt numb, unable to move, nothing but a pool of cold emerald, tinged with sapphire. The colors morphed into a dull maroon, finally changing to raven. Lucci felt his heart pounding quickly, he grit his teeth as a pain pierced his chest and in response, he exhaled, bubbles escaping his mouth. The darkness rushed in his ears and nose as he sank into the abyss. He watched the light from above fade, and the crimson slithering upward, leaving him, like everything else had. Lucci closed his eyes, grimacing in pain, still unable to move. 'This can't happen...Things cannot end like this...' He thought. The pressure around him soon faded, his face softened, and his heart's struggling pounding eased. Muffled sounds echoed around him, his senses struggled to awaken. 'I...I'm alive?' The sounds became louder, screams, loud talking and obnoxious laughter. Lucci noticed that his eyes refused to open. He exhaled again, and bubbles escaped, again. The sounds stopped, Lucci heard his heart faintly making a pathethic beat-more like a series of vibrations in its struggle to survive. The sounds returned, even louder now, abrutply they silenced again. Lucci floated in the darkness of the water, his body fully exhausted of oxygen, his heart gradually slowing, his lungs burning. Lucci flinched, slightly as something grabbed him, he continued to drift, confused. Suddenly, he was pulled up rapidly, his closed eyes were slammed with brightness, before he was pulled to the right and slammed onto a surface that his numb skin could not determine. He felt winds flowing against him, he shivered against his will, blood pouring from his mouth, his body limp and pale with a faint tinge of light blue. "Woah, I feel weak...Too bad it wasn't food, like I thought-Huh?" A familiarly raspy voice stated. "The hell?!" A deep voice exclaimed. "Is that...?" A female's voice gasped out. Lucci felt a painful pressure behind his eyes. his arms and legs almost non-existant to him, only his burning abdomen and aching chest. He noticed muffled sounds getting closer to him, which he assumed was walking. The feet stopped and he waited, unable to move, barely able to hear. His left eye was opened, before he could see what had opened it, he was blinded by light-his pupil shrunk and his eye was closed, white spots tinging his vision. "He's alive, help me bring him into the infirmary." Lucci felt himself being liftted and felt water pouring from his ears. His ears popped and he heard a door open. Shoes clacked and the bright light faded into a softer light that was less harsh. He was layed down onto a surface, that his skin could not understand, either. The shoes clacking soon faded and the door closed, wood scraped against something and he heard someone climbing up something.

Lucci's mouth was opened, he felt small hooves grabbing his jaw before his skin went numb there. He felt hooves being placed on his forehead before the skin numbed, also. His head was tilted to the left.

"I'm hungry..." Luffy pouts, leaning on the railing of the ship and looking out into the sapphire waters. Luffy turned and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Sanji...I'm hungry." "Dinner will be ready soon, Luffy." Sanji stated, still cooking. "Awww...How long is 'Soon', Sanji?" Sanji turned to Luffy. "Whenever it's soon! It means not now, so-wait like everyone else!"  
"But, I'm hungry~!"

Zoro looked to Lucci from the side of the infirmary, his arms crossed, he stayed behind while Sanji cooked to make sure Chopper was safe. He was still wary of Lucci, not trusting an enemy, even if it was one from the past. Chopper turned and jumped off of the stool he had been using and looked towards Zoro. "He's stable for now...Though, there should be no more than a max of three people in here, with him being in his current state." Zoro nodded. "Alright..." "It's a miracle that he is alive, he has a collapsed lung and was suffering from Nitrogen Narcosis." Zoro looked to the myriad of IVs, tubes and respiratory aids he was hooked up to. "Does that have something to do with his lungs?"

Chopper nodded. "Since the bottom of the sea is so cold and the pressure there is so strong, many factors affect a human body,Nitrogen Narcosisis just one and it basically makes you very sleepy. There is no air for humans underwater, therefore, after the human is put to sleep, they suffocate to death." Chopper turns to Lucci. "His lips are blue, his skin is faintly azure-he's been underwater for a while. A normal man would have been dead." Zoro blinks. "...Would he still truly be a human?" He asked. Chopper looked towards Zoro. "What do you mean? Devil Fruit Users are still human, they just have special abilities and weaknesses."

Luffy opened the door to the infirmary. "Zoro! Chopper! Hurry up and eat!" Chopper turns to Luffy. "Sorry, Luffy-I have to make sure Lucci stays stable." Luffy nods and turns to Zoro who is now snoring. Luffy shrugs and closes the door, he rushes towards the kitchen. Chopper looks to Zoro. "Are you really asleep?" Zoro continues to snore.

Author's Note: (I almost completely changed this chapter from its original, I'm going to be changing some chapters, if not all. This is due to me wanting to make them..."Better", in a sense.) 


	2. Tumultu

Jealousy on Deck Chapter 2: Tumultu

'Where am I? Why can I...not move?' Lucci heard a hissing sound, his eyes still refusing to open. His ears could finally hear, he couldn't move his limbs, and his mouth felt waxy. His lips seemed sewn together, unable to open, his nose was freezing, while his skin felt slightly warmer. He felt wind cascade over him as a door opened and closed, small feet walk towards him and a stool scrapes against the floor boards to his right. The feet walk away and return, he feels a sharp pain in his chest, he grimaces, unable to move. His right lung feels less stressed as the pressure of the excess air is sapped away. "Hmm..." Chopper pulled the needle out and turned away from Lucci, jumping from his stool, he walks away and returns.

Sanji watched the crew eat, he smiled, seeing how happy all of them were about the dinner. His smile fades as he sees Robin, who is staring at her food. Sanji's eyebrows curve upwards in concern. He walks over to Robin. "What's wrong, Robin?" He asks. Robin gasped, lifting her head, her eyes widening. She turns to Sanji. "Oh...N-nothing is wrong."

Nami looks to Robin. "Are you sure, Robin?" She nods in response. Luffy and Zoro look to Robin, also.

Luffy swallows his food. "You're not telling us something...What is it? You can tell us, we're your friends." Robin nods, smiling slightly. "You're right...You are my friends..." Robin's smile fades. "Yet, I don't feel comfortable telling you all what's bothering me...at the moment." Luffy's eyebrows curve in sadness. "Why not?"

"Yeah-if it needs to be a secret, we can keep it!" Nami gasped. Robin shook her head. "It's not important...It's alright." She looks up and smiles towards the crew.

Lucci felt his sense leave him, again. His head fell to the side as he dozed off, his chest not moving, his abdomen lifting up quickly with shallow breaths. Chopper changed his bandages, his skin had began showing wounds and cuts a few hours ago and his skin was easily broken. Chopper kept a tube in Lucci's chest, still trying to get rid of the excess air around his collapsed lung.

Brook sipped his tea. "That was very delicious, Sanji-san." Sanji smiled. "Glad you like dinner." Franky slammed his robotic arms together and partied. "Super~!" Luffy raised his fists in the air. "Sooooopppppaaaaarrrr~!" The crew laughed as Luffy and Franky exclaimed "Super".

The crew left the kitchen, Zoro went to train,Brook followed Zoro, Franky went to check up on the ship's interior conditions, Nami walked to her room, seeing the cresent moon. Luffy snored in the kitchen, Sanji sat down and ate. Robin opened the Infirmary door and walked in, closing it behind her. Chopper looked up. "Hi, Robin." Robin waved, walking forward. "What's wrong, Robin...you don't look so good."

Robin forced a smile. "Oh, I'm alright..."

"Are you sure?"

Robin nodded, still smiling. Chopper smiled, also. "Okay." He looked down to Lucci. "I'm almost done changing his bandages. "That's good." Robin placed a plate of food close to Chopper's desk. "Thanks, Robin." Robin smiled, more sincere this time. She looked to Lucci and her smile faded, her heart racing. Chopper finished changing his bandages. "All done!" He jumped off of the stool.

Robin stared at him, his chest barely moving, his eyes closed. She looked down to the tube in his chest.

"Chopper, what is this?" She points to the tube. Chopper nibbles on his food. "Oh, that is a tube that takes out the excess air from around his collapsed lung. Hopefully, if the excess air is pulled out, he can breath normally." Robin nods.

Lucci grimaces, feeling something approaching. A darkness unlike anything he had ever experienced, an evil that rivaled all of the pirates he had ever fought. His breathing hitched and he exclaimed, coughing and gasping. The tube fell out of his chest,Robin grabbed it before it hit the. Lucci's wheezed his ribs burned, feeling light-headed. Chopper put his food down and rushed over to his patient, Robin gave Chopper the tube and he put it back in its place. Lucci groaned, coughing, his eyes dashing around in confusion behind his eyelids. Chopper climbed up and put another respiratory aid on him. The mask covered his chin, mouth and nose and Chopper jumped down, rushing to plug it in and looked back to Lucci, hearing the hissing of oxygen.

Lucci's breathing gradually stabilized, his head fell to the side, his eyes still closed. He moaned softly after each breath, his chest finally moving. Chopper placed a stethoscope on Lucci's chest. "His heart is racing...something alarmed him."

"What do you think alarmed him?" Robin asked. Chopper opened his mouth to say something, he looked down and noticed that Robin was clasping Lucci's shaking hand.

Robin blinked in confusion, she looked down, then up to Chopper. "What do you think alarmed him?" She repeated.

Chopper tilted his head. "I...don't know..."

Lucci felt a swirling confusion in the darkness, he groaned, seeing streams of crimson cascading down the darkness, along with a deep cackling that echoed throughout his head. He grit his teeth, the laughter deafening.

Robin rubbed her thumbs against his hand, she frowned slightly. "...It's alright...Ignore the confusion..."

Author's Note: (I titled this Chapter as: "Tumultu", which is Latin for "Confusion".)


	3. Open Eyes

Chapter Three

Lucci felt confused, in a never ending grayness, like a nostalgic emptiness he knew too well. His eyes opened, seeing the Straw Hats staring at him,concerned. Robin was closest to him, along with Chopper who was still analyzing his condition. "He seems perfectly fine, physically. I'm thinking this is a mental issue..." Chopper stated, perplexed. "I'm not a psychological doctor, there is no medicine for this, and I don't know if I can help him...we will have to be very careful not to break Lucci any more."

"Break?" Nami asked.

"His mind...is fragile." Robin explained. "Look at his eyes."

"His eyes are...empty. He's like a shell!" Sanji gulped, terrified. "I've never seen such a thing...it's almost like he's dead!"

The Straw Hats went back to their usual lives, yet, the concern for Lucci's health could not subside. Brook was slightly disappointed to not be able to see Lucci's power, he felt bad for wanting to know such a thing at such a time. But, his curiosity was always there, around tea time and dinner, he had to ask.

"How do you know…Lucci?" The Straw Hats looked up, Luffy was the first to speak.

"They took Robin, so we beat 'em up, Lucci was their leader."

Brook looked at Robin, dumbfounded, then back at Luffy. That was not what he expected, though, the Straw Hats have encountered many interesting things on their journey. Brook nodded his head, letting out a: "Ah.", then going back to his tea.

Chopper was still in his room, looking over Lucci. He was the same way as yesterday, non-responsive and hollow.

"I've never seen this…oh, what to do?" Chopper was drawing a blank, he did not know how the mind worked, or how to mend it. One false move, and Lucci could snap, or worse…be completely broken and in disarray, unable to be mended.

'I don't think I can do this…it's too complicated.' He thought as Luffy walked in.

"How is he?" Luffy asked.

"No different than before, still hazy eyed and unmovable." Chopper replied, sorrowful.

Robin slipped in silently.

"Still nothing?" She asked.

"No, still nothing…it's like he's dead to the world! I'm truly stumped you guys, I don't know how to fix this…I'm sorry." Chopper hung his head low.

"It's not your fault, Chopper…you're doing the best you can do." Robin stated, crouching down, petting the reindeer.

"I don't even know what has happened to make him like this? Where are we headed next, maybe a doctor can help, one who majors in psychological issues."

"I don't think that there is one where we're going…" Robin sighed.

"Where are we going?"

"To an island for resources, we need food, clothes and so on…"

"Don't give up, okay? We know you can do it…"

"Luffy?"

"Yeah?" Luffy looked over to Chopper, whose eyes were determined, encouraged by his friends' supportive auras.

"I'll do my best to help Lucci." Chopper vowed. Luffy smiled in response.

"That's the spirit."


	4. Fiery Blood

Chapter Four

Lucci was staring into Chopper's eyes, he still looked hopeless. Chopper couldn't help but wonder, what he was thinking? What terrors were he seeing, could he see the world? He snapped his hooves. Lucci didn't even blink. Chopper felt for his pulse, it was still there, and he listened for breathing. He was truly convinced that Lucci was dead on the inside. They needed to find Hattori, or a bird that looked like him. Maybe, Lucci would not know the difference. The Straw Hats, save for Zoro, Chopper, Brook and Franky were shopping. A blonde chef who loved women, a black haired boy who was overly active, a long nosed liar, a red haired woman who loved clothes, and a black haired wanderer who loved to read were not as conspicuous as a walking, talking skeleton, a freakish cyborg, a talking reindeer and a green haired boy wielding three swords. Zoro was sleeping, Franky was tending to the ship, Brook was drinking tea, and Chopper was still trying to determine if Lucci was fully alive.

"How much does this cost?" Nami asked the cashier, she had hundreds of clothes like always. Sanji was searching for food. Robin was looking for a library, and Usopp was sticking with Luffy, which was no easy task, considering how unpredictable Luffy's movements were. He would race on one side of the island to another, and Usopp was basically running a marathon just to keep up.

"Luffy! Luffy, we have to go." Sanji announced, seeing Luffy and Usopp running down a street. Luffy stopped, and Usopp slammed into him, he rubbed his nose, glaring at him.  
Luffy smiled, and chuckled "Ok!" ,and followed him back to the ship.

Once back on the ship, the Straw Hats were greeted by a surprise. Lucci was drinking tea with Brook, they were talking about Robin. Lucci's face lit up when Brook told him about the real her, the Robin Lucci knew little about. The World Government had fed CP9 bios of pirates, that Lucci soon discovered were not always accurate. Lucci turned, seeing the Straw Hats, his smile faded. His eyes turned hostile, then as quickly as they showed rage, turned calm and happy. Luffy stared at Lucci, uncertain about the strange emotional change. Brook seemed unaffected by the change, clearly oblivious to the fact that Lucci's face was more malleable with emotion. Instead of a blank, dead look, Lucci was fluctuating between happy, sad, and angry. Yet, when Robin entered the room, Lucci showed a different side of himself. He was more energetic, cheery and showed great interest in anything the Straw Hats had to say, even the ones he hated. He seemed jolly, almost. Even without Hattori, could Lucci still be happy? Nami was skeptical about this sudden change in Lucci, she had already asked Chopper why Lucci had changed so quickly. Chopper was unsure, Nami thought that Hattori had been found, but, Chopper snipped that idea in two.

"No, Hattori is still missing..." Chopper explained, Lucci stiffened, Robin and Brook stiffened from this emotional change. Lucci grew still, refusing to move even a muscle. When he finally left the deck, he went into the room he was assigned to. The crew knew that Lucci was having a relapse. Nami covered her mouth, and Chopper hung his head low. Interestingly, a simple sentence could ruin the little progress Lucci was making.

"Hattori...where are you...why won't you come back? Can you not find me?" Lucci groaned out, drifting back into the numbness of depression. He slept, feeling exhausted now. This perplexed him, he had done nothing strenuousness, yet, he felt as if he had not rested for days. 'Will you return to me...Hattori...if I rest? Will you...be in my room...when I wake up?' Lucci thought, closing his eyes. He was startled awake,by banging on the door.

"Lucci? Lucci, please open the door!" Robin cried out. Lucci did not want to open the door, and frankly he could not. He felt disabled, like a robot with no batteries. Unable to move, even to look around. He remembered Hattori, hoping that he would return in his sleep. His eyes grayed out again.

"We found Hattori!" Nami exclaimed. Lucci sprung up in his bed, fully awake now. His heart sped, and he rushed to the door, swinging it open.  
"Hattori?!" Lucci gasped, seeing a weary, injured, white pigeon. He snatched it from Robin, and slammed the door."Hattori, you came back! I'll fix you up, my friend..." Lucci shook with tears of joy, elated that Hattori was found again.

"So...where did you guys find the pigeon?" Sanji asked, perplexed by the convenience of the matter. Brook sat up.  
"Well, we were just sitting around here, when a white bird fell from the sky."

All of the crew was confused, yet if Lucci was more likely to return to going back to his usual self, then he could be more of an asset to the Straw Hats than in a blank state. The crew had went back to their normal routines, interestingly enough, they have had little trouble that week. No Marines, no pirate rivals, no turmoil, and no islands in sight. This concerned both Nami and Sanji. Luffy was going through the food supplies like a typhoon.

"Do we seriously have to go back to the store? It's only been a week..." Nami complained to Sanji, glaring at Luffy in the kitchen corner,his stomach bloated, chowing down on even more food. He was practically surrounded by a wall of food, and at the angle Sanji and Nami were looking at Luffy, it looked like he was in a small house of meat. He stared at them, that idiotic, oblivious, ignorant stare that Nami hated. She huffed, crossing her arms, shifting her weight on her left leg, moving her closer to Sanji who felt his heart skip a beat as he caught a whiff of her orange shampoo. He smiled, hiding it as she glared at him too. "Well...?" She snapped, making Sanji jump at the change of pace. "Well...what?" He asked, his eyes open wide staring at her in surprise.

"Are we going to the market, or not?" Nami screeched, her arms to her sides in a rigid format. Sanji sighed. "I guess we have no choice."

When Sanji opened his eyes, Nami was no where to be seen, and neither was Luffy, his food house was still in place. Sanji gathered some of the food, and readied to make lunch. He decided to make lemon ramen with Parmesan sauce. He cut and placed two lemons in the boiling water of the pot and added the ramen noodles, by the time they would be done, Sanji assumed, Nami and the others would be back. He zoned out, cooking, preparing the meal, keeping it from burning or sticking to the pot. The smell of lemon filled the room, Sanji smiled.

Nami had returned with Luffy and Usopp, they had bought enough food for a few months, if they kept Luffy at bay. Nami had bought more clothes, she said hi to Sanji, and then rushed to her room to hang up her clothes, leaving Luffy and Usopp to carry the food in the kitchen. Luffy was pouting, a bump on his head. Usopp was smiling, he had new goggles, while Luffy got nothing but a punch from Nami. They placed the groceries on the counter, Sanji was putting the finishing touches on the dish, and put up the groceries quickly as Luffy and Usopp dashed into their chairs, knives and forks in their hands. Sanji set the table, watching as the crew strolled in one by one. He was about to dig in, when he noticed Robin was missing from the table. "Where's Robin?" Sanji asked the crew.

"I think she's with pigeon guy..." Luffy replied, with his mouth full. "This is really good, Sanji." He trailed off, devouring his food. Sanji stared at Zoro, who was also uneasy. The rest of the crew seemed easy-going about this, something neither Sanji nor Zoro could understand. A dangerous assassin who could snap at any time, and he was on this very ship with the woman he was prepared to kill once, simply due to the fact that he was ordered to! Sanji and Zoro could just imagine how deep Lucci's obedience was, would he kill himself if ordered, murder millions or even kill Hattori? Did Lucci truly have a conscience or emotions that could stop him? Zoro saw this as an asset, as well as an issue...but, if Luffy could order Lucci to join them, and not rebel or get out of order, Lucci could be the perfect crew member.

"I'm going to look for Robin-." Sanji stated, heading for the door, hearts flew from his body as he twisted around to the door in a strange dance.

"No...I'll go..." Zoro opposed, his arms crossed, glaring at Sanji.

"Why you, moss head?" Sanji barked, enraged.

"Because I can control myself, instead of going after Robin to try to woo her, and ruin her love life-I want to see if she is truly in love with him..."

"But...Lucci is...an enemy!"

"I know...but, Robin sees something in him...and maybe she wants to heal something or fill a gap in Lucci or herself."

"But..."

"Why don't I go?" Brook asked.

"You?" Both Sanji and Zoro gasped instantaneously, appalled by Brook's suggestion.

"Well...both of you seem to be arguing about checking on Robin, Zoro, you want to know if Robin truly loves Lucci and why; and Sanji, you want to...get Robin away from Lucci. I care about Robin also, and I want to..." Brook stopped, making Zoro and Sanji wonder if he fell asleep.

"...Her panties..." Brook finally finished, blushing along with Sanji. They both rushed out of the kitchen, leaving a baffled Zoro behind along with a now full-bellied Luffy.

"Mr. Nosebleed has a new pal..."


	5. Trahison

(Sorry for taking so long to update...trying to add more development with Lucci.)

"Hattori…is my life…he keeps me sane and at peace. As you've seen, Robin…if I do not have Hattori with me…I become a shell of myself. Is there…something…that you hold dear?" Lucci mumbled, feeding Hattori a piece of cracker.

"...Nothing that I can keep on my shoulder." Robin replied, staring out at the sunset. Lucci followed her gaze, his mind saw death.

"Is this calming to you?" Lucci asked, hoping Robin saw the same thing that he saw.

"Yes." Robin replied, glancing at Lucci, she stared at him surprised.

"What's wrong...Lucci?"

"What do you...see?"

"A...sunset..." Robin stated, watching Lucci lower his head.

"Lucci?"

"Your mind is pure... _you_ are pure...I am...a monster...why do you trust me...I tried to kill you and your friends..."

"I know that you are...like me in a way..." Lucci looked up, straight-faced and emotionless.

"How could a demon like me...be _**anything**_ like...a porcelain statute of Aphrodite's beauty?" Lucci caressed Robin's cheek, his face still straight. Robin felt uneasy, she could not read him...was Lucci emotionless...no...Lucci had felt when Hattori was missing.

"Robin-Chan~!" Sanji howled, dashing up the stairs.

"Robin~may I see your...panties?!" Brook begged, his face changing from joyful to serious.

"Sanji...Brook...why are you here?" Robin asked, a smile on her face. She gasped as Hattori screeched, enraged.

"Stupid cook-stupid skeleton-go away!" Hattori barked on the shoulder of a peeved Rob Lucci, glaring from under his top hat. The sunset, caused an almost dramatic lighting that made Lucci's glare demonic.

"Damn pigeon-" Sanji began, his hand balled into a fist as he gritted his teeth.

"Damn pigeon? You want to tussle, Blondie?!"Hattori screeched, this time, being calmed by Lucci.

"Better control your bird-." Sanji hissed, his ocean blue eyes stared at Robin, ignoring Lucci.

"You-!" Hattori began, again being silenced by Lucci.

'Why is Hattori so...unruly?' Lucci pondered, astonished by the outbursts.

Brook sped towards Sanji, placing a skeletal hand on his shoulder.

"Brook...what is it?" Sanji asked, assuming that Brook sensed something like an attack from Lucci or an outside source.

"Be...subtle..." Brook whispered. Sanji nodded...continuing to walk towards Robin.

"Sanji...Brook...is something wrong?" Robin asked, staring up at Sanji, who was now standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"You've been gone for a while...it's almost time for dinner...just wanted to tell you that."

"Oh...okay...be there soon."

"Uh...Robin...why 'soon', why not now?"

"..." Robin stared at Sanji, who sighed and turned on his heels. Brook waved goodbye and followed him back down to the deck below.

"Sanji...that was not very...subtle..."

Sanji huffed, pouting.

"The sunset is gone..." Robin stated, disappointed. Her light blue eyes glanced at Lucci, whose yellow eyes stared back.

"What's wrong...?"

"Do you...think...never mind..." Lucci stood up and passed Robin, walking to the stairway. He glanced back at Robin from under his top hat and walked down the stairs.

Dinner was awkward, Sanji and Zoro were silently staring at Lucci whose pigeon was glaring at them as he ate, his top hat covering his eyes. Nami and Robin looked at each other, concerned as Luffy glared at Lucci. Brook and Franky felt just as uncomfortable, they were mashed between Luffy and Zoro's aura of rage, Brook began to talk to Nami to lighten the mood.

"Nami...did you like going shopping, today?" Brook asked, with his cheery tone. Nami snapped out of her worried expression, and smiled at Brook, replying: "I loved it, me and Zoro bought plenty of things...though he got lost again; and I had to run all over town to find him, because he had all of my clothes. I should have brought Sanji~." Nami huffed out, leering at Zoro, who ignored her, still staring at Lucci.

"Who wants Cola?!" Franky asked, wanting the crew to go back to normal. Sanji, Luffy and Zoro did not reply. Luffy was chomping on mutton while staring at Hattori, Zoro was staring at Lucci and Sanji was nibbling at peas while glaring at Lucci and Hattori. Franky gave Nami and Robin cola, Brook was sticking with tea. Franky sighed, resting his chin in his hands. Lucci stopped eating, making the crew all stare at him in surprise. He took out a handkerchief and gently wiped his mouth clean.

"Why are you all _staring_ at **me**?" Hattori asked, peeved.

"Can't trust you..." Luffy explained. "I don't like you..." He continued, casually. Lucci stared blankly.

"I'm tired...goodnight." Lucci grabbed his plate, took it to the sink, turned the faucet and began to wash his plate.

"If you are going to wash your plate, then wash the others, too...cause I'm tired, too." Sanji growled, his blue eyes burning into the back of Lucci's head. Lucci placed the plate into the drying rack. "Fine..." Lucci responded.

Sanji stood up, took his still-full plate and slung it into the sink. He walked off, and Zoro sighed. Nami and Robin scowled at Sanji, who arched his eyebrows in sadness. He held his head down, putting his hands in his pockets. Lucci had scraped the food into the trash and began to wash the dish, silently. Luffy was finished with his food, and stretched his arm over the sink to drop the plate in the sink. Lucci grabbed the plate and put the other into the drying rack. Lucci began to wash that plate, and soon the crew had given him all of their plates. Hattori cooed, clapping his wings together.

"Plates all done~how's about a kiss, Robi-!" Lucci grabbed a hold of Hattori's beak.

Robin chuckled. The rest of the crew had gone to sleep, and only Lucci, Hattori and Robin were in the room. Robin got out of her seat, pushed it back in and walked over to Lucci. He felt terrified and yet joyous at the same time, Robin's footsteps were getting closer. Lucci held his breath, each step was like a dash towards him. He could feel Robin's breathing on his neck, her perfume tickled his nostrils and her gentle hands turned him around as she clasped her lips on his. His legs felt like jello, he closed his eyes and grabbed her back. The tender kiss was like a drop of peppermint and chocolate, the taste of Robin's mouth was like candy land. Robin teared away, and Lucci made a sound that made Robin blush. Lucci blushed, breathing heavily. He gulped, wanting more of Robin...she turned around and left for her room, leaving Lucci with Hattori who was now squawking : "She's hot~!"

Lucci sighed, a slight smile on his face. His first kiss...

"Ooh- it is dinner time, y'know?!" Hattori squawked, trying to get Lucci's mind off of Robin. Lucci put on his mask and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, when he entered, sixteen pairs of eyes glared at him. He noticed that there was neither a chair nor food for him, and he turned on his heel to go to his room until later when Robin snapped her fingers to get his attention. Lucci turned to her to find that next to her was a chair, and sadly, so was Sanji who was glaring at Robin.

"It's dinner time..." Robin stated, smiling as Lucci's mask broke, showing his surprise.

"I'm **_HUNGRY_**!" Hattori screeched, making the crew wince. Luffy flailed his mutton at the bird.

"Pigeon guy, not so loud!" He mumbled, pouting. The crew began to talk again, Brook was singing to Chopper who was gnawing on his cotton candy and Franky was giving out cola. Zoro was drowsy and slept through the loud talking and singing. Nami and Robin both looked at Lucci and Hattori.  
Lucci took a seat next to Robin, who placed a plate for him. He looked over to her and saw as her expression slowly changed from happy to sensual, they closed in smoothly trying their best to not be noticed by the crew as Sanji washed his plate. Sanji turned and Hattori intervened.  
" _Feed_ **ME**!" He tweeted, flapping his wings to separate Robin and Lucci. Robin spat out feathers and frowned at the bird, she noticed Sanji was standing up and staring at her. Robin knew why Hattori dipped in, she felt sharp eyes burning into the back of her head and turned around to see Zoro three seats behind her. His head was ducked down close to his plate to convince the crew that he was drowsy and his black eyes were now scarlet with rage. Robin felt trapped, she cared for Lucci and wanted to give him another chance, she just knew that Lucci was better than he let on to be. Then she thought of CP9, if Lucci joined their crew as Luffy wanted, then CP9 would most likely object...that is if they were alive. Luffy couldn't make all of CP9 join their crew...could he?

"Zoro, stop staring-you too, Sanji!" Nami barked. Sanji exited the room, and Zoro glared at Nami.  
'Zoro?' Nami thought, his eyes were back to their normal black, but they held a pain...as if he had been robbed of something important to him...he huffed and pushed his seat back, exiting the room as well. The crew stared at him as he calmly left, each step became more soft until he was near silent, he opened the door quickly. The hinges made no sound, he let the door flap closed, Nami stared at him along with Chopper and Brook who were on the same row of the table as her. Zoro disappeared. Nami noticed something on the ground and got out of her seat to see what it was.

'A...love letter...from Zoro to Robin?'

 ** _To Robin:_**

 _I've known you for a while, even though you worked for Crocodile, there was more to you than what I assumed...you are a precious cherry blossom that has been thrown in the winds for years and your scars are visible. For something so beautiful to have such scars is unacceptable, and I wish to protect you with an iron shell. I think that I can protect you and I would like to make you happy...I know that your favorite foods are sandwiches and anything that goes well with coffee...The seas blue tone pales in comparison to you gorgeous blue eyes. I don't know if you feel the same...you are an intelligent woman and I'm simply a swordsman. Even if you do not feel the same, please...Nico Robin...let me protect you, my cherry blossom._

 **-Zoro**

"He loves her...?" Nami gasped, looking up at the training area. Zoro could be there...Nami didn't want to tell Zoro that he dropped it...she didn't know if she should. She wanted to show Robin later on that night when Lucci would be away from her. She hid the note in her pocket and walked back into the kitchen.

(Will this end well...? Should Nami have given Zoro the note and not tell Robin?)


	6. You Dare Attempt Again?

Jealousy on Deck Chapter 6

'I'll need to show Robin this later on...I cannot risk Lucci or Luffy seeing this. I don't know what Lucci would do...and Luffy doesn't understand love.' Nami thought, re-entering the kitchen to find both Robin and Lucci missing. Luffy was stuffing his face, when Nami asked him: "Where did Robin and Lucci go?"  
"To..the-deck!" Luffy stated between gulps. Nami turned around and searched for them, they were on the other side and were staring out at the sunset-tinged horizon. Nami sighed, she would have to wait, Lucci would never leave her side unless it was to sleep...boys on one side, girls on another was the policy. Nami went to her room, and hid the note, she was going to talk to Chopper.

Chopper was mixing herbs for an ointment, he was an assiduous doctor, prepared for injuries being with pirates. Nami cleared her throat, surprising Chopper.  
"Nami?"  
"Chopper, can I talk to you for a second?" Nami asked, closing the door.  
"Sure, Nami...what is it?"  
"Are you sure that Lucci is okay, mentally?"  
"Well...if you mean Lucci's depression is fully gone, then, no...Lucci could go back into a relapse..."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Lucci was in a slump for quite some time...so, he needs Hattori frequently if not always."  
"So Lucci could lose his-!" Nami was cut off by a loud thud outside, Chopper and Nami rushed outside.  
Nami gasped at the man who was coughing on the deck of their ship, his raven black hair was disheveled and cascaded around him. He wheezed under his hair, struggling to keep himself up before fainting. Chopper scuttled over to the man, Zoro and Sanji carried the man to Chopper's office.

'Was that...?' Nami thought, confused. The man's long hair had covered his face, all that Nami saw was the man's burned arms and legs and his shaking body, which made his thick hair shiver. Luffy walked out of the kitchen, he was standing next to Nami, and when she looked to her left, she jumped.  
"Luffy-."  
"Who was that guy...? I wonder..."  
"I didn't get a good look at him..." Luffy looked at her with a blank stare, she felt her ears grow hot, she turned away...Luffy still stared at her, obliviously. Nami sighed a breath of relief when Luffy turned on his heel and walked to Chopper's office.  
"L-Luffy, what are you-?"  
"I'm going to see who is on my ship!" Luffy stated, stopping in his tracks, his rubber neck falling back as his head sprung down by gravity.  
"Well...I need to know also...I think I know who it is-" Nami froze, she still had not found Robin and Lucci.  
"Wait, Luffy..." Nami started.  
"What is it, Nami?" Luffy asked, confused.  
"I still need to find Robin and Lucci-."  
"They're with Franky and Brook in the training area." Nami blushed.  
"When?! How do you-?"

"Come on already..." Luffy laughed, holding out his hand. Nami nods and grabs his hand, they both rush down the stairs into Chopper's office. Luffy skids to a stop, twisting as he stretched to a chair, right next to Chopper.  
"Out of character.." Zoro stated, his arms crossed.  
Luffy frowned..."But..its cool~"  
Luffy looked down at the man, his eyes opened wide as he recognized the long whiskers, goatee and sharp teeth, his tan skin was harshly burned ;and his whiskers were singed, he was covered by a towel, his eyes were bloodshot and his breathing was labored. The only piece of cloth that the crew could save was his tie, the rest of his clothes were burned beyond recognition. His black eyes shakily looked around, searching for something, or someone...he grimaced as the pains came back. The man locked his eyes on Sanji.  
"Y-you..."  
"Long time no see...Jyabura." Sanji replied, with a glare.

(I was actually thinking of making this chapter more complex story-wise, with Luffy stating: "Robin and Lucci are with Zoro in the training area.", though, Zoro was with Chopper and Sanji-meaning that Luffy was not himself, I was thinking he could then be Mr.2, but then that would mean Crocodile would be involved, and what would they gain from this? So...I dropped that complex idea, and settled with this one-surprise, Jyabura-kun~!)


	7. The True Reason

Chapter 7: Daring Interferance

Jyabura chuckled, weakly, too weak to talk…his vision blurred as he sighed, fainting. "Can't we just throw him back in the ocean…?" Sanji growled, when he saw the looks of his crew, he added: "He's really weak compared to Lucci…and he's a liar!"

"So is Usopp…" Luffy stated, pointing to a shocked Usopp.

"Hey! Don't compare me to…him!" Usopp retorted, pointing to Jyabura, who glared at him. Usopp withdrew his finger and cringed. Jyabura relaxed and laid down. Usopp sighed.

Sanji glared at Jyabura.

'I don't like the fact that Jyabura is on this ship, to begin with…though…' Sanji turned to Luffy, still thinking. 'It's all up to-"

"Yeah…let him stay!" Luffy blurted out, Sanji's eyes bulged and he sucked his lips into an X shape as he turned blue, shaking and hissing. The crew stared at him and Luffy laughed. "I've never seen _that_ face before!" Sanji bared his teeth and whistled steam, he deflated gradually and a smile curved around his face. He returned to his normal pigmentation and sighed, he nodded and walked past Luffy.

"Is he okay?" Zoro asked Nami, who just shrugged. They looked at the door of Chopper's office as Lucci walked in, his neutral expression failed to change as he looked at Jyabura, he then tensed his muscles as he looked towards the crew.

"What have you decided?" He asked, glaring at them with golden eyes.

"Decided about what?" Nami asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Will you let him stay or throw him in the deep to die?"

"I want him to stay!" Luffy exclaimed, laughing. Lucci visibly relaxed and nodded, his face still neutral.

"Luffy…why do you want him to stay-I'm not questioning you, I just want to know…" Zoro explained, waiting for an answer. Luffy turned to him and grinned goofily.

"I wanna see him howl!" Luffy explained, still grinning. Zoro and Nami fell back in shock.

"That's the one reason? You just want him to act like a wolf when a full moon is out?!" Nami asked, angry. "Can't you come up with a much better reason?"  
Luffy scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Nope! That's the one reason…" Luffy laughed, running up the stairs as Nami chased him, fuming and arguing. Chopper sighed. "Oh…Captain."

"I agree with Luffy, we should let Jyabura stay." Zoro stated.

"You want to see him howl, too?" Chopper asked. Zoro looked away. "Maaaaaaaybee~?"

"Well…wolves are nocturnal, so they usually don't howl that much at night-because they are asleep." Chopper explained.

"Hey, Since Jyabura is a human who can turn into a wolf, would that mean that he would be nocturnal?" Zoro asked.

"I dunno…but I honestly think that his sleep cycle would be insanely wrong if he changes sleep patters with each transformation. But, he's still the same person, so he shouldn't just change completely from a transformation. He most likely…just looks wolf-like…and is still human."

"Stop talking about wolves!" Jyabura barked, wincing at the pain of screaming. Chopper gasped and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry~Got a little carried away, I guess." He began to clean and bandage Jyabura's wounds as Zoro left the room.

Nami had finally found Robin, alone, this time…she was looking at the horizon and Nami rushed in on this golden opportunity.

"Robin…" Nami began. Robin turned around and looked towards Nami, she smiled and looked at how Nami's hands were behind her back.

"Robin…may I show you something?" Nami asked. "It's about…Zoro."

Robin nodded. "Sure…what is it, is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine…but, uhm…I know you and Lucci seem to be getting along much better…(Nami looked away. "Despite how terrible this story is paced~")…and well, you may have an admirer, so I want you to evaluate-."

"Zoro?" Robin gasped, a look of disgust on her face, Nami went cold, her heart froze for a second by the look.

"Uh…yeah, Zoro…he wrote a letter, meant…for…you?" Nami showed Robin the letter, as she read it, her face softened, yet she looked more in shock than joy. She shook her head. "Wow…I had…no idea…that he felt this…way." Nami sighed in relief.

"Yep, he loves you~"

"Oh…that's so…sweet. I…uh…I dunno, though." Robin's smile faded. "I'm with Lucci, now…he is really sweet-."

"Lucci or Zoro?" Nami asked, confused.

"Well…in all honesty, both are."

"So…you are saying no to Zoro?"

"Nami…what kind of woman would I look like with two men at the same time?" Nami nodded.

"Alright, Robin…I understand." Robin passed Nami the letter and she walked away.

"Oh…well, Zoro…I tried…gonna have to try again." Nami whispered to herself, she was so fixated on the letter, that she didn't even notice Zoro in earshot.

"You tried what?" Zoro asked, looking at Nami, he was about to go into the training area and had stopped all things to know what Nami meant. Nami gulped.

"Oh…I tried to…become a swordsman-."

"Yeah, right…you know that women can't become swordsman, it is the status quo. You're not worthy to become one, you're just a navigator."

"Well…rude, much?"

"Look, Nami…if you were formidable, I honestly wouldn't care and don't care about women trying to become Swordsmen…but you are far from strong."

"I think my heart just broke…" Nami winced.

"What do you have there?" Zoro asked, pointing to the letter, he walked over, and grabbed it, Nami held on tightly.

"It's my letter, my own letter!" Nami lied.

"Then why is it in my handwriting?" Zoro asked. Nami felt herself go cold again, she gulped. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"This…this-!" Zoro snatched the letter away. "This is in…my…" Zoro's voice trailed off as he noticed.

His chest heaved as he read the letter, he glared at Nami.

"How…how **dare** you, take this letter-What did you do?"

"Nothing-!"

"Liar! Tell me, what were you doing with this letter?"

"Nothing-!" Zoro unsheathed his sword, partially and glared at Nami.

"Tell…me…" Zoro hissed. Nami looked down at her feet.

"I…I showed…Robin-"

"Why?"

"I…I…" Nami looked away. "I'm sorry…I…I wanted Robin to evaluate all of her options and make sure that she really…wanted Lucci."

"So…you wanted to intervene with a relationship…and hurt people."

"No, that's not what I wanted, Zoro-and you know it, I would never want to hurt Robin, I only wanted to help." Zoro lowered his head as he closed his eyes, he took in a deep breath and crumbled up the note, as he walked back to his own room, he threw it in the ocean. Nami swallowed down tears. "I didn't…want this to…happen." Nami gasped.

"SHE SAID IT WAS CUTE~!" She yelled to Zoro, who turned back blushing. He rushed off into the training area, without saying a word. Nami relaxed.

"Well…problem solved." She giggled.


End file.
